I Have a Baku living with me
by Ms.Otaku
Summary: Major AU takes place in 1990s. The first Baku skipped Azusa and made Hiruko the baku when he first met him. Yes this means Azusa is still at the Silver star and he's still human. 2Years later Hiruko arrives at the Silver Star and rents a room.


**Urgent! Read WHOLE Author's Note**

**AN****: This fic will be vastly AU. **

**Takes place in 1990s so will have technology but not so much.**

**No World Wars and stuff. **

**Mizuki will be more cheerful because she still has Azusa. **

**Azusa will not be depressed and might act OOC . **

**Hifumi...will be as he always is (sweatdrop) but you won't be seeing him untill later in the story, much later.**

**Hiruko may act OOC some times so sorry if it happens. Hiruko will be slighty more helpul and generous in this fic, slighty not a lot**

**The Hiruko in my story is based of the actual baku in mythology so he will have to forms one as his usual look and another form as a beast with the head of a elephant, the mane and body of a lion, the tail of a cow, and the legs and feet of a tiger.**

**Hiruko will be able to make ilusions because in the manga he was pretty much defenseless in the real world**

**Some knowledge of the manga is needed but not much because it's AU and starts at the beginning at completely difers from the plotline**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare Inspector: Yumekui Kenbun or any of its characters

**Key**

_Thoughts_

**written words**

_**Hiruko's thought's**_

**Chapter one**

The door bell jingled. Mizuki looked up,"Hello welcome to the Siver Star. Would you like some tea." She paused taking a good look at the man in the doorway.

He was very young looking, maybe in his teens, with spikey blonde hair with a greenish tint held in place by a blue belt-like headband, pale skin tone bordering on bone white, and vivid blue eyes which stood out against his white skin. He also had a very femine face, you could still tell that he was male but just barely. He was dressed very oddly, in a sleaveless turtle neck shirt, that had a design of half-circles and lines, pared with an off- the- shoulder coat that could have passed for a dress. he was also carrying a cane that held a jewel near the end and a case with a strangely foreboding aura. All in all, he stood out like a black dot on a white dress in quaint Japan. He had a strange aura about him, that made him seem unapproachable.

"I am Hiruko. I'm here to inquire about your sign." he spoke, pointing at the sign which read**space for rent**_**. **_As he was saying all this she noticed that his expresion hadn't changed at all and deduced that he probably had a slightly apathatic personality."Are there rooms still avaliabe?" he then paused for a secound, as if thinking something over, but soon continued,"if so then I'd like to rent one."

"You're in luck there are still plenty of rooms," Mizuki said,"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I don't have any money right now, but I have other ways to pay," said Hiruko calmly.

Mizuki mulled it over in her head for a few seconds before reaching a decision, "Wait here please, I have to speak about this with the owner," she said finally. Mizuki ran upstairs and upon reaching her brothers room knocked the door firmly.

The door opened ,"What is it Mizuki?" Mizuki observed her brother. He was still depressed, she could tell by his hagard appearance, but he was still much better then he was last month. She quickly explained the situation to him."Hmm. I suppose It'd be intresting to see what he has to offer," Azusa said in response. Mizuki stepped to the side to make way for her brother and then followed him back down the stairs.

Hiruko was still there, though he was now sitting at one of the tables, in the corner of the tea shop, and staring out the window. He must have heard their footsteps becuase he turned towards their direction and regarded them with scarily empty eyes. Mizuki supressed a shudder when she saw them. _Well if he's going to be living here I might as well get used to it_ thought Mizuki.

"What did you mean when you said you had other ways to pay," Azusa asked as he sat at Hiruko's table. Unknowingly to Azusa Hiruko's head was filled with doubt. _**What should l say, if I say that I'm a baku they might kick me out, and while normally that wouldn't be a problem this place is the only place renting right now. I should of thought of this before, **_Hiruko thought.

"I run cheap counseling sessions at night or 10 dollars and you would get 50% of all profits as rent payment, what do you say?" lied Hiruko hoping nobody noticed his slight hesitation.

"You got a deal," said Azusa after thinking it over for a bit. Normally he wouldn't have agreed but lately the shop hadn't had many cuctomers, while they still had money, it was useful to get insurance that they would still have money in the future, and it was with this thought in mind that he agreed. Azusa stood up, the action mimicked by Hiruko, and shook Hiruko's hand. _What the, his hand is freezing _thought Azusa, he found this peculiar but decided not to dwell on it. He had a feeling that this particular housemate would make his life much more interesting.

**(line break)**

Hiruko followed Mizuki as she climbed up the stairs at the back of the shop. "Oh this is so exciting. You don't know how nice it is to see a new face. I have a feeling we're going to get along great don't you Hiruko," chirpped Mizuki happily, as she pratically skipped up the stairs. Hiruko just nodded his head, not really paying attention to her chattering, but not wanting to give a bad first impression._**Does this girl ever stop talking, **_Hiruko thought, sweatdropping.

"Here we are." Mizuki's words snapped Hiruko back to reality. He observed the room that was being shown to him. It was a little dusty from being empty for a long time but otherwise was fine. lt contained a bed and a desk with a desk lamp and a chair. lt was a spartan room but Hiruko never really cared for anything other then the essentials so he didn't really mind.

"I'm sorry it's so plain but we never had any use for it so..." Mizuki's voice interupted his thoughts.

"lt's fine," replied Hiruko.

"Really, That's such a relief," said Mizuki. There was a brief period of silence before she spoke again, "You're not a very talkative person, are you."

"Not really."

"That's okay , I'll talk for both of us," said Mizuki cheerfully. "Hey, are you going to go get the rest of your stuff."

"These are my only belongings," replied Hiruko.

"You're kidding! you mean that those are your only clothes," said Mizuki, her eyes were wide and they grew even wider when Hiruko nodded in confirmation. "lt's settled then, tomorrow l'm going to take you shopping. I won't take no for an answer. Think of it as welcoming present from my brother and I."

"Your brother?" asked Hiruko.

"Yeah, you just met him. Hi's the owner of the silver star. He lets me live with him and in return I work at the front counter even though he keeps saying I don't have to work even though I want to," said Mizuki, " Whoops, I'm rambleing again aren't I. Sorry, It's a bad habit of mine. I'll leave you to settle down," and with that she walked towards the door, just as she was closing she looked over her shoulder and said," Oh and by the way, Azusa said he'd give you one week before you have to start paying the rent," and then closed the door and left.

Hiruko sat down on the suprisingly soft bed, _**What a cheerful girl, **_he thought_**, It's a nice change of pace though. There aren't many people that optimistic left in the world. Feels like living here will be interesting. **_Hiruko gave a genuine smile, just a tiny lift of the side of his lips, but still a smile. The first genuine one he had given in a long__time.

Please Review


End file.
